1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved cooling system of an electric vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A cooling system of an electric vehicle that cools an electric motor for driving a hybrid vehicle and that also cools its inverter power supply is per se known (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication H11-285106).